


Community Closet

by transjohnnygill



Series: Friends-Neighbors-Roommates [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjohnnygill/pseuds/transjohnnygill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee's roommates were always stealing her clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Community Closet

On most days, Lenalee Lee would say that she loved her roommates. While Lavi, Allen, and Kanda had their quirks, overall they were great to live with. Allen would always cook and clean the kitchen; Lavi was the go-to tutor for pretty much every subject, and Kanda was the resident handy-man, able to take care of pretty much everything else in the house (while complaining about it every step of the way).

The only down side to this living arrangement was her closet situation. As in it was always half empty, because while she loved her roommates, they were complete and total kleptomaniacs when it came to her clothing, so whenever she was looking for something, she first had to track down which of the boys had it last.

Kanda was always taking her hair ties and accessories; on any given day she would find him with one of her scarfs and his long hair tied back into a ponytail with one of her scrunchies. Allen had lain claim to her over-sized sweaters and the majority of her crop tops; Lavi, unfortunately, monstrously tall as he was, also had the same size waist and feet as her, which meant that her skirts, shorts, and high heels could be found almost exclusively in his closet and laundry basket.

So as Lenalee began putting together her outfit for dinner with her brother and his coworkers, she had four separate rooms that she had to search through to find everything. She managed to liberate her favorite scarf, earrings, and top from Allen and Kanda, but for the life of her she couldn’t find her black heels or green pleated skirt anywhere among Lavi’s things. They weren’t in him room or in the laundry; Lena was at a loss for where her favorite red-head could have possibly stashed them.

She soon got her answer as the red-head in question came in through the front door, wearing precisely the heels and skirt that she was looking for.

“Lavi!!” He stared at her in confusion, cocking his head to the side and blinking slowly, “Me..?” He said, walking slowly into the living room to join her, dropping his bookbag on the couch.

“You have my shoes and skirt! I wanted to wear those to dinner tonight.” Lena said with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest. “You guys are always taking my clothes.”

Lavi gave her a big grin and cocked his hip to the side, “What can I say, Lenalady? You have to admit—these kicks make my legs look _fantastic_.” And it was true. At 6’ 1”, Lavi already had legs for miles, and the heels gave him an extra four inches, making the already short skirt look even shorter and in turn making his legs look even longer than they already were.

“That is completely beside the point. Could I please have my clothes back?”

“You know, if you wanted me to take my clothes off, all you had to do was ask~” Lavi laughed, giving Lena a wink before bending down to remove the heels.

Lenalee rolled her eyes, “You can keep _your_ clothing firmly on your body, silly. _My clothing_ , however, I would like back. I swear, I’m going to start keeping a lock on my closet door.”

“Pfft, Allen would pick that in a heartbeat.” He said, sauntering out of the room and into his bedroom, emerging a few minutes later, skirt in hand, wearing _another_ of her skirts, this one a thigh-high chiffon skirt, and tossed her the one that he had just taken off.

“One of these days I’m just going to take you guys shopping for your own clothes; that way I might actually get to wear _mine_.”

“Aww, what’s the fun in that? Besides, Komui’s the one who told us to raid your closet…something about ‘protecting your virtues’. You’re the one with great taste in clothing.” He flopped down on the couch, stretching his legs and settling down with his book.

“My brother did WHAT?!” Her face turned red, fists clenched by her sides.

“Yep~” Lavi said, popping the p, not looking up from his book, a smile playing on his lips.

Komui Lee would later find out that hell hath no fury like a little sister with an empty closet.


End file.
